Henry Shevling
Henry G. Shevling - były prezydent, a także generał U of SA. Posiadał charakterystyczny siwy wąs oraz jedno mechaniczne oko. Przez dłuższy czas dowodził Wielką Wojną Ostateczną, podczas której też zginął. Wygląd Henry był dosyć niskim stickmanem czarnego koloru. Posiadał on charakterystyczny siwy (wcześniej brązowy) wąs. Jego oko, które stracił podczas wojny z XXVI Republiką Utańską, zastępowała czarna opaska, a później sztuczne, mechaniczne, które umożliwiało mu między innymi lepszą widoczność, możliwość przybliżania, lub widzenie w ciemności. Zawsze zakładał swój mundur, niezależnie od sytuacji i warunków. Życiorys Dzieciństwo Henry urodził się w zamożnej rodzinie Shevlingów w Nyberii, U of SA, 13 stycznia 1924. Jego ojciec był żołnierzem Narodowej Armii Sojuszu i walczył w wojnie domowej. Słynął z wyjątkowej okrutności wobec przeciwników. Kiedy Henry miał lat 10 rozpoczęła się II Wielka Wojna StickPlanet. Jego ojciec musiał opuścić rodzinę, na rzecz inwazji na StickWrick. Tam też prawdopodobnie zginął. Początkowo przyszły generał razem z matką nie opuszczali rodzinnego miasta, ponieważ U of SPA odnosiło same zwycięstwa. Aż do roku 1939, kiedy to Nyberię przywitały bombowce Nicksoft. Jedna z bomb trafiła ich dom. Henry zdołał przeżyć, jego matka zaś zginęła w sposób drastyczny. Wtedy też u chłopca, narodziła się olbrzymia nienawiść do Nicksoft. Po wojnie, trafił on pod opiekę wujka w mieście St.Boad. Początkowa kariera w wojsku Gdy Henry dorósł wystąpił do Szkoły Wojskowej U of SA, a następnie został przyjęty do Sił Zbrojnych. Początkowo nie wyróżniał się niczym pośród innych żołnierzy, przez długi okres posiadał stopień sierżanta. Często był też wyśmiewany z powodu swej słabości. Gdy w 1942 UofSańczycy rozpoczęli swą interwencję w Nicksoft podczas Wojny Kalariańskiej, generałowie, mimo próśb Henrego, nie chcieli go wysłać na walki. Młody sierżant nie mógł się z tym pogodzić, wiec potajemnie wkradł się do samolotu, przewożącego żołnierzy do Nicksoft. Wojna Kalariańska Gdy samolot dotarł do Japam gdzie odbywały się największe walki, Henry został zauważony przez dowódcę misji. Zastanawiając się co z Shevlingiem, wpadł na pomysł by wysłać go na służbę w poligonie. Henremu jednak to się nie podobało. Chciał tak jak inni, zwalczać Kalarian. Po tygodniu jednak poligon został napadnięty przez obcych. Shevling był jednym z niewielu strażników. Musiał więc walczyć. Ku zdziwieniu innych, młody wojak dosyć dobrze walczył. Po 6 godzinach udało im się odeprzeć napad. Henry wykazał się wtedy dobrymi umiejętnościami dowódcy. Podczas późniejszej uroczystości wręczania odznaczeń, zauważył paru ważniejszych Nicksoftian. Przypomniała mu się śmierć rodziców i dzień bombardowania. Niespodziewanie wpadł też w szał i zamordował dwóch z nich. Z tego powodu został odesłany z powrotem do U of SA, gdzie trafił do więzienia. Uwolnienie i dalsza służba w wojsku W 1947 w wyniku pogorszenia się stosunków dyplomatycznych sunterrańsko-fruskich, wybuchł konflikt zbrojny między obu krajami. Na jej początku, prezydent UofSA kazał uwolnić wszystkich więźniów i wysłać ich na wojnę. Henry też miał wziąć udział w konflikcie, a gdy się skończył, uzyskał on stopień sierżanta. Potem spokojnie pełnił służbę w wojsku. W 1950 wybuchła kolejna wojna, tym razem z Cennas, która trwała 4 lata, a po jej zakończeniu Henry zdobył stopień chorążego. W między czasie ożenił się z nieznaną stickmanką, z którą miał trójkę dzieci. Wojna sunterrańsko-utańska U of SA chcąc odzyskać ziemie, utracone po II Wielkiej Wojnie StickPlanet, rozpoczęło w 1960 agresję na XXVI Republikę Utańską. Początkowo uofsańczycy masowo plądrowali miasta i dokonywali zbrodni wojennych, jednak w drugim roku, okazało się to stratą czasu i zasobów, ponieważ zaczęli ponosić klęski. Utańczycy byli nawet blisko zdobycia Mevady, ale wpadli w zasadzkę i musieli zawracać. 15 sierpnia 1966 roku, major Henry Shevling brał udział w szturmie na stolicę utańską, gdzie pełnił funkcje jako medyk. Podczas zaopatrzenia jednego z towarzyszy, nagle rzucił się na niego utańczyk z bagnetem. Obaj rozpoczęli pojedynek na noże. Nagle przeciwnik wbił swój bagnet w oko Henrego, ale gdy był gotów już go dokończyć, został zabity strzałem w głowę od leczonego wcześniej uofsańczyka. Shevling od tamtego czasu musiał nosić opaskę na oko. Ostatecznie wojna się skończyła zwycięstwem UofSA, a pod jej koniec Henry został pułkownikiem. Wojna Ballistick W 1970 wybuchła Wojna Ballistick, pomiędzy UofSA a Nicksoft, podczas której zginęła żona Henrego. Rozpoczęła się ona inwazją Nicksoftańczyków na sunterrańską stację badawczą Ballistick, stąd też ta nazwa tego konfliktu. Niestety nie było można stwierdzić, kto ją wygrywa, dlatego się wydłużała i wyniszczała oba kraje. Nie podobało się to cywilom, a także żołnierzom, dlatego organizowali oni różne bunty. Wkrótce też Nicksoft rozpoczęło pracę nad bronią atomową, co wywołało lęk wśród sunterranów, jednak prezydent UofSA kazał walczyć do samego końca. W 12 roku wojny, już generał Henry Shevling razem z grupką innych żołnierzy, przeprowadził zamach na życie prezydenta, a następnie sam się nim ogłosił. Potem w sposób dyplomatyczny zakończył wojnę i postanowił odbudować kraj oraz przygotować się do kolejnej wojny ostatecznej. Jego prezydentura skończyła się w 1999, po czym zdobył stopień Najwyższego Generała Narodowej Armii Sojuszu. Międzywojnie Odkąd Henry zaczął dowodzić całym wojskiem, już od pierwszych dni przygotowywał U of SA do kolejnej wojny. W ciągu 5 lat, udało mu się wzmocnić uofsańskie siły zbrojne o niemal 60% kosztem zadowolenia ludu. Lipiec 2003 roku był miesiącem manifestacji, które były bardzo brutalnie tłumione przez wojsko z rozkazu Henrego, jednak mimo to duża część społeczeństwa widziała w nim bohatera narodu, który miał poprowadzić swój naród do ostatecznego zwycięstwa nad Nicksoft oraz dominacji na świecie. Potrafili żyć w biedzie, wiedząc, że wkrótce nadejdzie te lepsze jutro. W międzyczasie naukowcy uofsańscy zbudowali Henremu nowe mechaniczne oko, które umożliwiało mu m.in lepszą widoczność, możliwość przybliżania, lub widzenie w ciemności. Wielka Wojna Ostateczna W roku 2004 w kilku krajach Sunterry Południowej wybuchła rewolucja komunistyczna. Henry widział w niej szansę na aneksję tych państw i wzmocnienie swojej pozycji na świecie, dlatego postanowił ją wesprzeć, by rok później włączyć do U of SA Republikę Utańską oraz Lipertynę. W styczniu porozumiał się z prezydentem Cennas, z którym podpisał pakt o nieagresji. Dodatkowo kraj ten zobowiązał się udzielić wsparcia militarnego w przyszłej wojnie. Wielka Wojna Ostateczna rozpoczęła się 2 marca 2006 r. Wojsko U of SA pod dowództwem Henrego początkowo ponosiło same zwycięstwa, co zmieniło się w 2010 po przegranej bitwie o Heailoo. Na wieść o zniszczeniu 6 armii, Henry wybuchł gniewem. Bardzo zależało mu na zwycięstwie, był zdolny nawet zatwierdzić ustawę FL209. Śmierć Henry od początku wojny przesiadywał w swoich apartamentach na wyspie Lossteria, wraz z innymi ważnymi dowódcami. Tam właśnie dowodził całym wojskie i dawał rozkazy. Po przegranej bitwie o Heailoo schował się w bunkrze i dalej dowodził armią. 31 marca jego bunkier stracił kontakt ze wszystkimi frontami. Dowiedziawszy się o tym, Henry postanowił uciec z Lossterii i powrócić do Mevady. Niestety, następnego dnia po wyjściu na zewnątrz okazało się, że wszystkie pojazdy wojskowe, razem z samolotami, zostały zniszczone. Tymczasem wszyscy wojskowi zastanawiający się co zrobić, zostali zaatakowani przez Nicksoftiańskie Siły Specjalne, w ramach Operacji Strzała. Doszło do krótkiej strzelaniny, jednak uofsańscy wojskowi zostali zamordowani. Henry próbował jako jedyny uciec, jednak został zauważony przez Johna i postrzelony w nogi. Zaczął błagać oszczędzenie, lecz przeciwnik był bezwzględny i brutalnie go zamordował, co zostało zatajone przez służby Nicksoftiańskie, które twierdziły, że Henry popełnił samobójstwo. Jego zwłoki, jak i całej reszty wojskowych zostały zostawione w bunkrze, do którego wejście wysadzono. Odkopali je wycofujący się żołnierze uofsańscy 2 tygodnie później. Wtedy też wyszła na jaw informacja, że Henry został zabity. Uofsańczycy byli na tą wieść załamani, wielu już też kompletnie zwątpiło w zwycięstwo. Jego następcą został Jack. Kategoria:Stickmani Kategoria:Wojsko